


『雪塔』来日方长

by ChrisDowney



Category: OWL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisDowney/pseuds/ChrisDowney
Summary: 一个没有任何考证，纯属瞎搞的故事





	『雪塔』来日方长

**Author's Note:**

> 就……很烂  
看完别挂我，谢谢各位

六月末的洛杉矶，终于对公众宣布退役的白璨萤躺在床上长长地出了一口气。这赛季以来一直压在胸口的那块石头终于落地，他看了看坐在隔壁床的室友。一向冷静的金炳善先生没有太多表情，低着头在手机上戳来戳去，不知道在想些什么。

白璨萤其实说不清楚他和这个偶尔可以称作沉默寡言的男人之间到底是什么关系。他们平时住在一个房间，工作上合作无间，私下会一起去吃宵夜。在这一年的时间里，作为互有好感的正常成年男性，也有擦枪走火的时候。但是他觉得，他和金炳善之间的关系，远远称不上亲密——或者说，他觉得金炳善不够喜欢他。

这赛季加入的朴帝珉和李成赫年龄不大，带着比他们更多的孩子气。即使是青涩和害羞，也敢扭扭捏捏地接近金炳善。朴帝珉更加率直外向，队员们年龄相仿，打打闹闹中很难不熟悉起来。对于这个公开表示过对金炳善好感的小男孩，白璨萤先生总是怀着一丝复杂的情感。李成赫就不一样了，说话声音细细软软的，开口就带了三分撒娇的意思，他虽然不说，但是和金炳善“私交甚密”。

白璨萤一直很苦恼，他拿不准金炳善对他的感情，也拿不准金炳善对其他人的感情。现在他要离开基地了，一整个赛季，长时间见不到金炳善，让他对自己的情感少了一分信心。他不敢表白，又不甘心让自己的心意烂在心底。

想到这里，白璨萤感到了前所未有的烦躁，低声骂了句难听的。没想到一直低着头刷动态的室友抬起头，看了他一眼然后开口了。

“怎么了？”

“啊，没事…”白璨萤挠了挠有些乱的头发，“我在想，你今晚有时间吗？我想和你单独出去吃个饭，或者干点别的什么。”

机器人金炳善眨了眨眼睛，点了点头说:“好啊。”

白璨萤很明白自己的退役意味着什么，早就决定趁着下午的时间开一场直播，好好告诉关心自己的人们自己的想法。

几个小时的直播时间，说长不长，说短不短。以前也不是没有这样直播过，但是今天的白璨萤总显得有点心不在焉，他惦记着晚上的聚餐，更惦记着宿舍里的人。他盯着chat的提问，一个一个回答，想把能说的都说了，把自己的心路历程告诉每一个人，不让别人担心是他一向的原则。

当那条“Thank you, Fissure.”带着熟悉得不能再熟悉的id出现的时候，Fissure选手的心脏漏跳了一拍，呼吸都跟着一窒。下意识跟着说了一句 Thank you, Fissure. 不过失神也就是一瞬间的事，下一秒他就回过神来，笑着回复了心上人一句:“Thank you, Fleta.”

Thank you, Fleta.他在心里又郑重地重复了一次。

等到结束直播，白璨萤走出训练室，己然是暮色四合的时间。他从裤兜里拿出手机，点开那个熟悉的聊天框，打好的字却删了又删，最后还是给对方打了电话。

“炳善，我结束了，你来训练室吧？我在门口等你可以吗？”

电话那头的金炳善点了点头，才反应过来隔着屏幕他又看不见，觉得自己有些可笑，于是带着笑意低低地“嗯”了一声。

挂断电话之后，金炳善有一瞬间的恍惚。他还记得去年白璨萤略带局促的直播，他一边说着”那边的pocky可以吃吗？”一边伸手去翻购物袋。正在直播的白璨萤明显因为他的互动放松了一些，主动把包装格外粉嫩的零食递了过来。指尖触碰的一瞬间，金炳善微凉的体温感受到了对方清晰无比的热情。是不会被灼伤，但是足够在寒冷冬夜无畏走下去的炽热。

两个各怀心事的二十岁男孩走在夜晚的洛杉矶街头，夜风吹动着两颗悸动的心。金炳善一向不怎么主动说话，白璨萤又不知道怎么开口，于是一时之间气氛竟然有些严肃。

没想到先开口的是金·不说还好·说就是直球·炳善，他略微低头看了一眼焦躁的白璨萤。“璨萤哥，你是不是有话想说？”

“啊，是…只是我还没想好怎么开口。”白璨萤也低着头，躲开了金炳善的视线。

“没关系，等吃了饭再说吧，反正来日方长。”

白璨萤愣了愣，“来日方长”是什么意思？我过几天就要走了啊可恶！他内心挣扎，支支吾吾了好久没说出一个字。没想到你白璨萤也有说不出话的今天啊。

察觉到白璨萤越来越浓重的焦虑，金炳善主动伸手揽住了对方比自己还瘦削的肩膀，然后安抚性地拍了拍。“璨萤哥，等你离开了首尔王朝，离开了职业圈子，我们，”说到这儿他顿了顿，“也还是朋友吧？”

这次白璨萤没有犹豫，他才不要和金炳善断绝来往呢。“当然是啊！这还用说吗？”

走到最后，漫无目的地瞎逛的两人，他们的胃发出了抗议，纷纷发出了哀鸣。于是两人就近去吃了炸鸡汉堡这种在洛杉矶几乎天天都吃的食物。

金炳善端着可乐，嘴里咬着吸管，虽然平时不爱喝这些饮料，但是和白璨萤在一起的时候都可以接受了。他看着对面的男孩把汉堡里的西红柿往外拽，紧缩的眉头透露出难得一见的焦虑。没来由的，金炳善觉得有一点开心，于是偷偷地勾起了嘴角。没想到本来和那片西红柿较劲的男孩突然收回了注意力，抬头就撞进了那双带笑的眼睛。

“炳善啊，我要走了，你好像很开心？”白璨萤停下了手上的动作。

“嗯嗯，开心也说不上啦。我就是觉得璨萤哥今天挺可爱的。”金炳善乖乖收回目光开始吃汉堡——白璨萤刚开始就帮他把西红柿挑出来了。

闻言，白璨萤先生脸皮再厚也红了脸，两三下解决完手里的汉堡，看着金炳善问:“你想喝啤酒吗？我去买？”

金炳善点了点头，白璨萤就火速逃离现场，溜进了旁边的便利店。

回去的路上，金炳善主动伸手拉着白璨萤。略矮一些的男孩一手拉着金炳善，一手提着刚买的啤酒，背上背着双肩包，比来时更不安了——他始终搞不懂金炳善在想什么。

常言道，酒后乱性。古人的经验教训，一定具有普适性。几罐啤酒下肚，房间里的温度都像上升了几度。白璨萤像是喝闷酒，金炳善说一句他答一句。他有心事，一杯接一杯啤酒大口大口往肚子里灌。

最先越界的却是一直以来更被动的金炳善。

金炳善坐在床边，手里松松地捏着啤酒罐。由于酒精作祟，脸上泛着红，他伸出脚，蹭了蹭坐在对面床上闷头喝酒的白璨萤的腰。纤细的脚踝也透露出诱人的红色，白璨萤惊得手里的啤酒落在了地毯上，发出一声闷闷的声音，冒着气泡的液体无声地溢出。白璨萤赶紧把罐子捡起来，剩下的液体仓促间淋在了金炳善没来得及收回的小腿上，他手忙脚乱地从床头柜上扯出几张纸巾想替金炳善处理一下。

金炳善有点醉了，凉凉的液体沾在腿上的时候他居然被冻得瑟缩了一下，于是弯腰抓住了那只捏着卫生纸的手，修长的手指透露出温暖的热意，金炳善捏着对方的手腕就按在了自己的小腿上，甚至还小幅度地带着对方摩挲了几下。

“炳善？”白璨萤手上的动作一顿，有些惊讶地抬头看着金炳善。

“哥，你真的没什么要说的吗？”金炳善依然没什么表情，微红的耳尖却出卖了他的紧张和难为情。

“我说炳善啊。”白璨萤站了起来，拿着纸巾的手一松，纸巾悠悠然飘到了地毯上。他居高临下地看着金炳善，略微弯腰，双手凑过去捧住了金炳善的脸。“你到底喜欢谁？”

听见这话，金炳善的表情有一瞬间流露出些许生气和不满。他没说话，修长的双腿攀上了白璨萤的腰，仰起头狠狠地吻上了白璨萤的唇。金炳善的吻，就像是夏日里清爽可口的水果，够甜够缠绵，却不腻不黏人。

白璨萤曾把金炳善形容成水，他爱他的沉默，他的冷静，他的执着，他的坚毅，他爱他的一切。

“我要是不喜欢你，我会和你做这种事吗？白璨萤，我是这种人吗？”金炳善放开了白璨萤，双手捧着他的脸，毫无掩饰地直直望进了那双眼睛。

毫无保留的，带着些愤怒的目光透过瞳孔进入白璨萤的大脑，顺着神经和血液流经全身，进入心脏和四肢百骸。

或许是酒精作用吧，白璨萤少了许多杂七杂八的顾虑。他看着金炳善，现在脑子里只有四个大字:他喜欢我。他欺身压上去，一只手带着金炳善的双手举过头顶——如果可以，他甚至想把金炳善绑起来，狠狠地占有他。白璨萤还是不忍心，他害怕太过分会把这个漂亮男孩弄哭。

白璨萤狠狠侵略着金炳善的唇，等到对方喘不过气时，又将他放开，移到锁骨轻咬一下，留下了不深的痕迹。金炳善的居家白t早就不知道什么时候被他自己脱掉了，白璨萤的轻吻一路向下，毫无阻碍。

金炳善被含住的时候，刚刚被放开的双手就轻轻抓住了身下的床单。温热湿润的口腔，灵活熟练的舌头，那个自己心仪很久的人。无论是心理还是生理，金炳善获得的快感都是无与伦比的。白璨萤尽力往深处送，狭窄的咽喉挤压着头部，金炳善抓着床单紧闭双眼不肯发出声音。

释放的一瞬间，金炳善睁开了眼睛，他有些失神，然后就看到白璨萤尽数吞了下去。

“璨萤……你？”金炳善一时之间还没能反应过来，歪着头眨了眨眼睛。

“炳善，作为回报，你自己来好不好？”嘴上温柔发问，手上已经把金炳善拉了起来并且迅速换了位置。一边不想欺负金炳善，一边又想寻求刺激的白璨萤没有催促，安静了几分钟等待金炳善自己思考。

金炳善闭上眼睛皱着眉适应了几秒，从床头柜拿出润滑剂胡乱挤了一些之后，果断用膝盖撑起自己的身体，试探着向身后送进一根手指。

第一次自己扩张的金炳善显然不得要领，他上半身趴在白璨萤身上，一只手艰难扩张着，这种不上不下的感觉其实很难受，就像是坐过山车到最高处时停顿的那几秒，既害怕紧张，又得不到快感。

金炳善抬起头，眼里写满了难耐:“唔……璨萤哥，帮帮我……”

白璨萤这才大发慈悲一般轻轻把金炳善的手拿了出来，换成自己的手指熟练地按压着肠壁的软肉。金炳善趴在他肩上，像是被伺候舒服的猫发出低低的哼声。

白璨萤不着急，扩张到三根手指的时候，金炳善就有点受不了后面不断传来的空虚感，扭着腰把自己往白璨萤手上送。白璨萤抽出手指，笑着看着茫然的金炳善说:“说好的，你自己来。”

金炳善咬了咬牙，跪坐起来，双腿因为紧绷有些颤抖，双手扶着白璨萤的肩怎么都送不进去。说实话，白璨萤早就忍不住了，金炳善着急，他也着急。他扶着金炳善腰的双手不禁发力，在光洁的皮肤上留下了红痕。

当金炳善终于像在赛场上完成关键击杀一样把自己填满之后，两人都发出了一声喟叹。他们等这一刻等得太久，仅仅是身体上的契合远远比不上心意相通之后的情事。虽然不是第一次，但是却是两个人放下心事坦诚心意以后的第一次。

那一次两人做得有些过火，床单上沾满了乱七八糟的液体，衣服被揉得皱巴巴的，金炳善的脸上挂着泪痕，头发无声地被汗水浸湿，房间也被两个人弄得异常凌乱。

很久之后，白璨萤依然能够回忆起那个有些闷热的夜晚，房间里空调吹出风时的声响，窗边的啤酒无声地冒着气泡，还有金炳善嘴里那一句又一句断断续续的白璨萤我喜欢你。

谁也不知道，在金炳善睡着之后，白璨萤贴着金炳善的耳朵，轻而笃定地说:“可是我不一样，金炳善，我爱你。”

这句话化作夜风散在凉凉的夜色里，谁也不知道，谁也没听见。可是没关系，正如金炳善所说，来日方长。

**Author's Note:**

> 别挂我别挂我别挂我  
我哪里会写什么同人文


End file.
